Perdiendolo todo
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Antes mi vida era feliz y tranquila en una bonita ciudad, una linda escuela, con una especial familia y una linda novia... Pero en la guerra todos pierden, o al menos yo perdi


_Cursiva; pensamientos_

Normal; narración

**En la guerra todos pierden… o al menos yo perdi**

Antes era normal; antes vivía con mis padres, jugaba con mi hermana, salía con mi novia y me divertía en la escuela. Alejado de la hambruna, de la sangre, de la "segunda guerra mundial" como le decían los adultos, pero sobre todo estaba lejos de perderlo todo. Comenzó como rumores de bombardeos al final de la guerra, fue una conversación rápida, como esos amoríos de farándula barata se esfumo en unos momentos. Mi padre, quien trabaja en la marina, fue llamado para una misión. Normalmente él nos llevaba consigo en su trabajo, que la mayoría de las veces era hacer guardia o navegar un barco, pero esa vez no, de hecho nos dejó a mí y a Aoi, mi hermanita de 4 años, en la casa de mi novia. A mí y a mi hermana nos gustaba quedarnos con Mikan porque es tan condenadamente divertida y enérgica que siempre nos logra sacar una carcajada, incluso cuando murió nuestro gato Federico. Cuando volví a casa, dijo volví porque Aoi se quedó dormida, nuestra madre estaba arrodillada en el piso llorando y mi padre… no estaba… debí haberlo sabido; la guerra había llegado a nuestras puertas.

A pesar de no ser un chico sociable, pero si guapo, tenía extraños amigos; estaba Koko, un chico desvergonzado que adivinaba lo que la gente pensaba, Kitsumeme, el hermano gemelo de Koko y fanático del humor negro igual que yo, Anna "la reina de la comida que se mueve sola", Sumire la presidenta de mi club de fans que realmente NO es mi amiga solo me perseguía por todo el campus, Mochu, un chico duro que soportaba un bloque de cemento sobre su cabeza, Mikan, MI novia a la que tanto amo, y Yuu, un sabelotodo maestro a la hora de dibujar fantasmas. Todos almorzábamos, comíamos, jugábamos y a veces dormíamos juntos.

_-Chicos ¿lo vieron?_

_-¡Si, si! ¿viste sus ojos? ¡Qué miedo!_

_-parecen la entrada al infierno._

_-y su personalidad ¡Bhe! De seguro va a ser un criminal cuando grande._

_-¡Que miedo! Alejemos del lo más posible!_

_-Tienes razón…_

_Y cosas así murmuraban los niños a mis espaldas cuando entramos al colegio, primero que nada yo odiaba mis ojos en ese tiempo, realmente parecen la entrada al infierno o un fuego eterno y ¡y mis pestañas! Son más largas que las de mi mamá ¡tengo todas las chances de ser un travesti-delincuente cuando grande. Demonios, que nunca me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego durante mis seis años de vida? ¡VOY A SER UN TRAVESTI!_

_-Te equivocas, Natsu-chan – Canto un niño detrás mio. Me di la vuelta encontrándonos con un desorientado niño con una gran sonrisa en la cara y cabello color arena, a su lado había un chico igual que el pero con los ojos achinados._

_Fruncí el ceño - ¿Qué quieren?_

_-Solo decirte que no vas a ser un travesti cuando grande como piensas – Me atrapo O_o_

_- no te sorprendas, mi hermano puede leer el pensamiento y yo ver el futuro… por cierto soy Kitsumeme_

_-¡y yo Koko!_

_Mire ambas manos extendidas de ellos, se veían chicos divertidos, sociables, amistosos… todo lo contrario a la impresión que di en mi primer día de escuela. Casi por costumbre les respondí el saludo con sus ambas manos y ellos me dirigieron una gran sonrisa. Desde ese día nos cuidamos las espaldas, yo golpeo y maltrato a los que se atreven a lastimarlos, y ellos comienzan a revelar los secretos de los que empiezan falsos rumores sobre mí. A la semana después tenía un montón de chicas enamoradas de mi rebeldía, la más irritante; Sumire Shouda._

_En segundo año yo caminaba tranquilo por la calle cuando por casualidad choque con una niña de mi colegio, se había transferido la semana pasada pero como me salte clases nunca hable con ella. La ayude a levantarse por el golpe que se dio al chocar conmigo._

_-Hola _

_-…_

_-¿te encuentras bien?_

_-…_

_-¿te dolió el golpe?_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-Soy Natsume Hyuuga, ¿y tu…?_

_-¡OH MI GOSH ES NATSUME HYUUGA! *v*_

"_mierda" pensé por primera vez una grosería dándome cuenta que era una fan._

_-¡MUCHO GUSTO! Me llamo Sumire Shouda, pero no te preocupes que pronto me dirás "Sumire Hyuuga" danna-sama *v*_

_-¿!Danna-Sama! – Grite recordando que "Danna-sama" significa esposo – Oye que solo tenemos siete, y además eres muy fea para ser mi tipo, a mí me gustan las castañas._

_Ella dejo de gritar y me miro con ojos confundidos antes de ponerse a llorar a todo dar formando un rio en la calle - ¡Buuuuuuuuaaa! TT_TT ¡Danna-sama me engaña! TT_TT… ¡Pero no importa! ^^_

_-Bipolar ¬.¬_

_-Yo te amo TAAAANTO que no me importa que me engañes por una cualquiera ^^_

_-¿tienes el autoestima muy alto verdad? – Me burle sarcásticamente retomando mi camino a comprar cuando me agarro del brazo._

_-Te perdono… - Me murmuro antes de poner una retorcida sonrisa -… siempre que me B-E-S-E-S ^^_

_Me quede un tiempo pensándolo antes de contestar - ¿o-okey?_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de estrellitas - ¡YUPI! Danna-sama va a besarme *v*_

_-Pero apúrate que no tengo todo el día – La muy tarada se puso en posición estirando la boquita para que la besara. Obedientemente yo le tomo la mejilla con una mano y…_

_*PLACK*_

_-¡BUAAAAAAAAA! TT_TT ¡Danna-sama me pego TT_TT – Lloraba la niña junto a sus padres._

_-¡Natsume! – Me reto mamá con esas miradas de los-hombres-no-hacen-eso._

_Alcé los hombros desinteresadamente – Ella me pidió que lo hiciera._

_El padre de Sumire lanzaba chispas de rabia por los ojos - ¡MI HIJA NUNCA PEDIRIA ALGO ASI!_

_-Lo hizo, me dijo textualmente "solo si me besas"_

_-Por eso ¡Besar! No pegar._

_Lo mire incrédulo un momento antes de responder._

_-Pero si anoche mamá le dijo a papá que le pegara porque eso la hacía feliz y ella es feliz cuando la besan…_

_-¡YAAAA! – Me paro mamá tapándome la boca – Creo que todo a sido un malentendido ¿Por qué no pasan a tomar algo para conversar?_

Éramos inseparables y temerarios por eso el día anterior a la tragedia, a pesar de las amenazas de bombardeo en nuestra aldea, nos escapamos a nuestro árbol de Sakura y prometimos con una gota de sangre que pase lo que pase siempre nos recordaremos en el corazón aunque la muerte nos separe, lamentablemente… nos separó…

La familia de Mikan era millonaria, algo que solo nuestro círculo de amigos sabía, eran japoneses pero vivieron en distintos países hasta que pasaron las vacaciones en nuestro pueblo y Mikan, terca como era, los OBLIGO a quedarse. Izumi, el padre de Mikan, era un empresario y expolitico pero con aire de profesor, lamentablemente el trabajo no les permitía estar mucho en casa. Yuka, su madre, una hermosa mujer muy alegre y graciosa. También estaba su tío, Narumi, que a pesar de no vivir en la casa por tener su propia familia en su matrimonio se paseaba seguido por allí. Después venían los hermanos del infierno ¬.¬ el primero era Rei, un hombre de 20 con problemas de infancias ya que ama torturar a los animales y a los niños, Tsubasa, un engreído adolescente de 18 que adoraba ponerme celoso sobre las tres personas que más me importaban; Mikan, Aoi y mi madre O_o, luego venia Mikan de 16, mi hermosisisisisima novia castaña con ojos pardo-avellana siempre sonriente y alentadora, mi rayito de sol, mi alegre mañana… en fin; todo lo que eh querido siempre en una chica, y por ultimo Yoichi con 14 años, un niño frio, calculador y malvado ¡Tal como yo a su edad! Por eso lo trato como mi hijo. La gran y extraña familia de Mikan siempre había cuidado de nosotros; en los bombardeos nos ayudaban a llegar al refugio y en la escasez nos combinaban de su comida, de esa forma nuestros padres y madres se hicieron tan amigos que tenemos nuestras propias habitaciones en su casa… todos excepto yo por ser el novio de Mikan.

_-¡Ne, ne! Natsume… -Me llamaba cuando la columpiaba en su patio trasero._

_-dime, polka – Me burlaba de ella con una traviesa sonrisa divirtiéndome al ver como inflaba tan infantilmente sus sonrojadas mejillas._

_-¡Mou Natsume! Siempre me llamas con apodos pervertidos -_

_-por eso me quieres_

_-touche… aunque no se escribirlo; Tou-che _

_Con ese comentario siempre me echaba a re_ir_- y bien ¿Qué ibas a decirme?_

_-ah cierto! – Exclamaba ella poniéndose una mano en la boca como sorprendida antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás viéndome con esos grandes y hermosos ojos - ¿siempre vas a estar a mi lado?_

_Solía sonreír de un lado antes de agacharme y plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios - Siempre es poco, porque te amo voy a estar contigo por la eternidad… incluso si alguna vez no estoy a tu lado o no puedes verme… recuerda que siempre serás la dueña de mi y lo que quieras que haga lo hare porque simplemente no soportaría jamás verte sufrir, ni por mi ni por nadie, nadie es tan bueno para merecerse tus lagrimas ¿entendido?_

_Ella me sonreía antes de bajarse del columpio para abrazarme y besarme. Ese día aprendí que ser un romántico trae recompensas._

-Natsume, también guarda los frutos secos – Me aconsejo mi madre sacándome de mi ensoñación. Me gire a verla con ese típico semblante tranquilo suyo ¡diablos! ¿Cómo podía estar así si acababa de sonar la alarma de aviones? Ciertamente no la entiendo… Obedientemente guarde toda la comida, tela, joyas y cosas que pudieran venderse una vez el bombardeo acabara. Enterré el amplio barril varios metros debajo del suelo.

-Asegúrate de seguir las instrucciones de los policías una vez terminado todo, madre – le recordé tapando el barril.

-Ya lo se, Natsume, lo importante es si ustedes van a estar bien – Me contesto serena tomando una sombrilla amarilla que le confinaba a su kimono crema con líneas moradas en los dobladillos.

-No te preocupes, ya soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme y a Aoi, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la que casi incendia la casa tres veces en una semana – Le bromee recordando cómo se le olvido tapar la estufa después de prenderla.

Ella resoplo a mis espaldas – que malo, Natsume-kun – Escuche como se iba, pero antes que abriera la puerta corrí detrás suyo abrazándola fuertemente.

-te quiero, mamá – murmure escondiéndome en su pecho como cuando era pequeño. Ella no dudo en abrazarme de vuelta.

-yo te amo Natsume, a ti y a tu hermana por igual

Gire a verla un poco enojado – pero a mí me quieres desde mucho antes

Mi madre se rio ampliamente, cosa que no había hecho desde la partida de nuestro padre. No sé porque, quizás los poderes psíquicos de Koko se me estaban pegando, pero guarde cada detalle de mi hermosa madre; su corto cabello negro liso, su blanca y perfecta piel, sus hipnotizantes ojos rojos como los míos y su hermosa figura digna de una diosa, cosa que en ocasiones nos molesta a mí y a papá porque Aoi heredara su físico. Después de besarme, abrazarme y cantarme una canción de cuna se retiró con elegancia por la puerta a la que yo me quede embobado mirándola sin saber que esa iba a ser la última vez que la viera…

-Oni-chan… - Me llamo Aoi desde el pasillo, al parecer acababa de despertar ya que se frotaba los ojos– ¿Dónde está mamá?

Le di una pequeña sonrisa paternal – va en camino al refugio contra bombardeos.

-¿bombardeos? ¿Qué es eso? – Me pregunto inocentemente apoyándose en una pared.

-en los bombardeos nos tiran fuego desde los aviones estadounidenses quemando las casas, o al menos en esta aldea ya que en otras han lanzado bombas nucleares y cosas peores – Le explique tratando que mi voz no temblara con el miedo de que esas horribles cosas les pasara a nuestro inocente pueblo.

Aoi abrió los ojos como platos - ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡Rápido Natsume hay que ir por Mikan! – Grito entre lloriqueos corriendo en círculos por la sala.

-¿te dio amnesia o qué? Mikan y su familia fue evacuada por el gobierno estadounidense ya que, según los documentos que su padre falsifico, ellos eran americanos… aunque en cierto modo estoy agradecido, realmente no quiero que le pase nada… - Me sincere con amargura sacando unos chalecos del mueble cuando sentí unos bracitos en mi pierna.

Cuando mire hacia abajo pude ver como mi hermana me miraba esperanzada – No te preocupes, oni-chan, one-chan va a estar bien; lo importante es que tu te cuides para poder casarte con Mikan, tener muchos pero muchos hijos y vivir felices para siempre ^v^

Lance una suave risita – lo de felices para siempre no estoy seguro pero lo de los hijos lo hago con mucho gusto – Le comente recordando la "despedida" que tuvimos hace una semana.

Aoi quería decir algo más, pero fue callada abruptamente por las sirenas del cuartel de bomberos, que hoy en día solo significaban una cosa; los aviones se acercan.

-Mierda – Murmure levantando a Aoi en brazos y dejándola en mi espalda, tome los abrigos y salí corriendo a la desierta calle. Nos habíamos demorado mucho en despedirnos con mi mamá, solo esperaba que estuviera bien…

-¡Cuidado! – Exclamo temerosa Aoi apuntando a unos aviones arriba nuestro que ya comenzaron a bombardear.

-mierda – Dije nuevamente corriendo unas tres calles aun sin cansarme siendo seguidos de cerca por el fuego que explotaba detrás nuestro quemándome un poco los pies.

En una maniobra rápida arroje un botón grueso que llevaba en la camisa que al chocar contra una puerta me demostró que estaba abierta, la atravesé rápidamente cayendo en el piso de una casa al tiempo que un fierro del tamaño de un zapato caía centímetros delante de mi cabeza y en toda la carrera dije mierda ¡Ja! Trágate esa Anna; los hombres si podemos hacer más de una cosa al mismo tiempo. Una vez que las bombas dejaron de sentirse en la calle salimos dirección al lago.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle veíamos como el fuego comenzaba a extenderse por toda la ciudad quemando todo a su paso como un castillo de naipes destruido por un estornudo. En todo el recorrido Aoi estaba temblando y callada en mi espalda, sabiendo que en ese momento la presión de buscar un lugar seguro me ponía muy nervioso y no era tiempo para sus preguntas filosóficas sobre porque los peces no pueden ir al cielo y las aves si pueden ir al agua. Los caminos recurrentes que tomábamos para ir a pescar a las afueras de la ciudad eran las dueñas de un incendio que recién comenzaba, pudimos haber pasado por allí pero el riesgo que el fuego se extendiera rápidamente y nos quedáramos atrapados era enorme así que decidí ir por el camino largo, a ver si me encontraba con mis amigos. Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad al fin llegamos al lago, normalmente cristalino y ahora negro y sucio por las cenizas.

Nos quedamos allí un tiempo con las demás familias que siguieron nuestra decisión, unas 16 personas creo yo, entre ellas estaba Anna y su prima Nonoko que había ido a pasar las vacaciones aquí. Nos quedamos un rato conversando hasta que un policía en bicicleta paso gritando que debíamos dirigirnos a nuestra escuela para que nos entregaran nuestra ración de alimentos, agua y postre. Al escuchar la palabra "postre" Aoi me arrastro enseguida ¿Qué puedo decir? Ama la gelatina… Rápidamente llegamos a mi antigua escuela donde pase 11 años de mi vida y Aoi entraría a kindergarten, pero ahora aquel edificio que tanto amaba estaba casi destruido. Mi querida _Gakuen Alice _estaba destruida.

La mitad de los edificios se cayeron dejando solo en pie la enfermería, directiva, algunos salones y baños, curiosamente todos estos estaban alrededor de la cancha de atletismo. Las paredes habían perdido su color y la explosión reventó los ventanales, el pasto fue quemado por el fuego y las paredes de madera estaban carbonizadas; pero era el mejor edificio que quedaba en pie. Todos los sobrevivientes se arremolinaban en el patio, algunos esperando su ración, otros esperando que sus familias lleguen, otros llorando por sus pérdidas, rezando por los muertos y esperando a los heridos. Yo estaba en la última.

-Natsume – Me llamo Anna poniéndome una mano en el hombro – yo esperare en la fila por sus raciones y cuidare de Aoi, mejor ve a ver a tu madre.

La mire con mis ojos húmedos pero solo atine a asentir en silencio, no podía llorar ahora, no en frente de Aoi.

Unas enfermeras me llevaron a la habitación donde estaba mi madre, me hablaban de una terrible infección, una bomba que cayó sobre su espalda, su cuerpo gritando en llamas y mil condolencias por no poder hacer nada en esas pobres instalaciones. Yo no les prestaba atención, miraba por los hoyos de las paredes y cada dos por tres veía a unos niños llorar al lado de cuerpos de adultos inertes, probablemente sus padres. Cuando finalmente llegamos a una maloliente habitación las mujeres me dejaron en la puerta con una mirada de lastima y un "llámanos si necesitas algo" antes de marcharse a atender a los demás pacientes.

Respire profundo antes de abrir la puerta… esperaba encontrar a mi madre sentada, con una venda en la cabeza y un poco pálida pero con una sonrisa… pero no; estaba botada en el suelo cubierta de ventas, de hecho, todo su cuerpo tenia vendas manchadas de sangre seca. Moscas volaban a su alrededor y en un esquina de la habitación pude ver un brazo podrido, de seguro era el que sufrió la terrible infección. Me deje caer en lágrimas llorando más que nunca en mi vida por quizás media hora, cuando iba en la lagrima numero 243 una figura apareció detrás mio. Me di la vuelta ilusionado, pensé que podía ser papá. Pero no; era mi profesor homosexual Narumi.

Me puso una mano en el hombro ¿acaso tenía un letrero en la cabeza que decía "agárrenme del hombro"? - ¿Te encuentras bien, Natsume?

Asentí con un gruñido tratando que no viera mis lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que hablemos con tu madre?

Lo gire a ver aun con lágrimas en mis ojos asintiendo un poco más entusiasmado. Me ayudo a pararme y junto nos sentamos al lado del montón de vendas que ahora era mi madre. Ahora que la veía más de cerca podía ver que su piel tenía un tinte morado.

-veo que ya te diste cuenta – Comento dejando su hombro libre haciéndome saber que podía apoyarme en él, lo cual hice.

-¿S-Sufrio? – Pregunte con voz entrecortada. El negó con la cabeza.

-Obviamente el fuego le provoco mucho daño pero por suerte quedo inconsciente y nos sintió las llamas ni cuando le amputaron el brazo. Su muerte fue instantánea una vez que la dejaron en el suelo de aquí… si te sirve de consuelo no sufrió ni el más mínimo malestar – Me trataba de consolar acariciándome la cabeza como cuando me atrapo en primer grado después de saltarme las clases porque los alumnos me tenían miedo por mis ojos. El me conocía bien, solo Mikan y Aoi me conocían mejor que él. Sabia cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba enojado, feliz e incluso él supo primero que yo del amor que sentía por su sobrina, supongo que es lo que aprendió después de 11 años de ser mi profesor.

Me quede sollozando un rato en su hombro hasta que los rayos del atardecer me golpearon en la cara. Me puse de pie dejando confundido al rubio y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera Natsume! – Exclamo Narumi, le hice caso y me detuve esperando que me diera una explicación – Hay que enterrarla mañana, dime si quieren estar cuando quemen su cuerpo.

- No, Aoi no lo soportaría – Le dije aun sin darme vuelta. Otra persona, como Sumire, hubiera estado hinchándome para que aceptara pero Narumi entendía y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de contárselo a Aoi hasta que toda la emoción de esto pasara por lo que no dijo nada. Seguí caminando pero antes de salir de la habitación me detuve y le dije – Gracias por… estar siempre a mi lado… Narumi-sensei.

Sentí como él sonreía a mis espaldas; era la primera ves que le decía "Sensei" en vez de "Naru" o "profe". Yo también sonreía melancólicamente. Otra persona en mi situación sentiría nostalgia de nunca haber tratado como se merecía a quien me ayudo tanto, pero yo estaba bien, siempre lo eh querido ¡es como un hermano mayor para mí! Y espero que pronto puedan adoptar a su hija junto a su pareja Misaki-sensei. Este hombre cambio mi visión sobre los homosexuales incluso antes de saber que era un beso.

A la mañana siguiente tomamos el tren en camino a la aldea de mi familiar más cercano, mi tía Serina. Había pasado la noche en una sala del colegio en compañía con la familia de Anna, Koko y Sumire, mis únicos amigos que sobrevivieron. La inteligencia de Yuu le garantizaba un futuro en el gobierno, pero no a sobrevivir cuando tu casa se prende en llamas. Mochu soportaba un bloque de cementos, pero no mil kilos de hierro que le lanzaron los aviones explotando su cabeza por toda la calle. Y Kitsumeme, el debería tener su propia estatua, ya que murió protegiendo a un bebe en su cuna, la madre del niño lo llamara "Kitsumeme" en honor al valiente que le salvo la vida a su bebe. Esa fue la última noche que pase con mis amigos en mucho tiempo. El día había llegado lento, como dejándome disfrutar a mis casi hermanos todo lo posible. Aoi y yo abordamos el primer tren a la aldea "Shinshire" donde vivía mi tía.

Debo admitir que era un bonito lugar, campestre, pequeño, rustico… muy acogedor, totalmente opuesto al tipo de personas que vivía allí. En el camino de la parada hasta la casa de mi tía nos regañaron 13 veces por no arrodillarnos y dar las gracias frente a estatuas cristianas, sin ofender pero no tenemos mucho por lo que agradecer. Mi tía se sorprendió mucho al vernos con la ropa rasgada y la cara mugrienta a cenizas con olor a sangre, inmediatamente supo más o menos lo que paso y nos preparó una agradable tina caliente. Le dije a Aoi que íbamos a pasar una temporada en la casa de la tía ya que su madre estaba herida, lo cual era una mentira ¿piadosa?

Entrada la tarde llegaron mis primos a cenar y como que ellos ya tenían 20 y 25 pudo contarles lo que paso con respecto a mi madre. Mis primos se pusieron a llorar y me prometieron que lo ayudarían a salir adelante al igual que mi tío, sin embargo mi tía me regaño del porque no le había dicho nada antes, y que ahora deberá escribirle una carta a mi padre y no va a dormir lo suficiente y estupideces como esas… No creo que ella sintió la muerte de su hermana, siempre le tuvo envidia a mamá porque cuando joven ella también se enamoró de mi padre y sin embargo el eligió a una tranquila y dedicada mujer como mamá y no una enojona obsesionada con el trabajo como Serina. Esa noche cenamos abundantemente mientras le conversaba a mi tío de cuál sería el tren más seguro para volver a la aldea por el barril que enterré el día anterior el cual podría alimentarnos por una semana, mi familia se quedó admirada de lo inteligente que fui con lo del barril y que ellos comenzarían a hacer lo mismo, excepto mi tía que apostaba que la comida ya estaba podrida.

Luna, mi prima de 20, me presto unas muñecas para jugar con Aoi en la noche para dormir y en la mañana cuidarla para que yo pudiera ir por el barril. Trate de mantenerla despierta lo más posible para que al día siguiente, al estar cansada, no causara muchos problemas. Entrada la madrugada me fui con mi primo y Jinno, mi tío, para el trabajo, nos separamos en la calle cuando ellos se iban a sus respectivos trabajos y yo a tomar el autobús, que era lo más seguro en la aldea. Ya en mi pueblo y sin la adrenalina de "Oh! Me va caer una bomba encima" la desolación y destrucción se hacían aún más presentes, incluso la alejada casa de Mikan estaba destruida.

Desenterré el barril guardando en bolsas la comida, pero mientras sacaba los alimentos encontré una caja de pastillas frutales que le dejo papá a Aoi cuando se fue y mi hermana nunca quiso comérselas por miedo de que junto a las pastillas su padre también se fuera. La guarde en mi bolsillo sacando todo lo del barril y guardándolo a la loca, iba a irme cuando vi una carretilla abandonada afuera de mi casa, parecía oxidada pero resistiría, puse las bolsas en ella y me fui recogiendo cualquier material útil que encontrara por el piso como madera, cemento, lonas, semillas, paquetes molidos de galletas… No recuerdo porque lo hice pero creo que tiene algo que ver con que Koko uso sus poderes psíquicos en mí diciendo que necesitaría hacer una casa o algo así. Como sea, pero cuando Koko dice algo hay que hacerle caso; él es peligroso -_-

-Oni-tan! – Había estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había vuelto a "casa" – Te eh extrañado mu, pero muuuucho!

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, Aoi – Le dije acariciándole el cabello, me dirigí a mirar a mi prima – Lamento mucho las molestias que te e ocasionado, si quieres puedo pagarte en raciones extra de comida.

Ella negó apenada con la cabeza – no es necesario, ella se a portado como un ángel y me a recordado cuando debía cuidarte de pequeño, o debería decir ¿a mi futuro esposo?.

Me ruborice un poco al recordar que de pequeño le había pedido matrimonio a mi prima – Ehhh!... bueno… ¿éramos pequeños no? Yo no quería pedírtelo ¡en serio! Yo te quería mucho ¡Y-y aun te quiero! Pe-pero…

Mi prima estallo en carcajadas al verme tartamudeando y todo rojo – No te preocupes por eso Natsume, ambos éramos pequeños e inocentes ¡ni siquiera sabíamos que era el matrimonio!

-Jejeje, tienes razón; realmente yo quería pedirte que durmieras conmigo.

-…

Nuevamente me ruborice al darme cuenta lo pervertido que sonó eso y como mi prima se tapaba la cara avergonzada - ¡Pervertida!

-es de familia ¿no?

-Amen.

Mi hermanita salto a abrazar una de mis piernas posesivamente, al parecer aun tenia celos de cualquier chica que se acercara a mi por miedo que ocupe su lugar ¡Ja! Ninguna persona puede remplazarla; es mi querida hermanita. Luna me miraba con una mirada nostálgica que por un momento mostro celos para volver a su mirada cariñosa de siempre. Ella camino con elegancia al lado mío dejándome sentir el agradable aroma a vainilla de su pelo.

-Sabes algo… yo si sabía que era el matrimonio en ese tiempo – Murmuro dejándome con los ojos como platos, pero cuando gire a verla ella ya se había ido.

Me quede procesando la información un tiempo;_ eso quería decir que Luna si estaba enamorada de mí en ese tiempo, pero… si me lo decía… ¿es decir que aun siente algo por mí? _Cuando comencé a atar cabos sueltos me di cuenta que Luna era la única que se oponía a mi relación con Mikan, siempre era muy posesiva conmigo, me escribía cada día y ocupaba cada oportunidad que tenía para insultar a mis amigas. Creo que por eso deje de venir a su casa. Pero ahora esto se complicaba, no temo de Luna ya que a pesar de sus celos ella nunca lastima a los que quiere, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su madre. Cuando LA tía se dé cuenta que no siento nada hacia su hija no dudara en lanzarnos a mí y a Aoi a la calle, o quizás explotar a mi hermanita con trabajo cuando no este allí para protegerla. No, no puedo permitir eso… debo encontrar un plan B…

-onitan – Me llamo curiosa Aoi mirándome con sus grandes ojos rojos pero no le hice caso. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de pensar en la dirección de otros familiares donde quedarnos ¡pero demonios que mi madre es huérfana y nunca conocí a la familia de mi padre! _Pero como sea, debo estar paranoico aún más de lo normal_…

Lamentablemente tenía razón; día a día Luna me mostraba su inmenso amor hacia mi paralelo a como le escribía cartas y cartas a Mikan las cuales, como me dijeron los del correo más tarde, no llegarían a su destino por la guerra en unas 3 semanas mínimo. Como esperaba; mi tía que no trabaja bajo presión descargaba toda su impotencia contra nosotros cuando su esposo y mis primos se iban a trabajar.

-Mi familia trabaja incansablemente para alimentar esta casa y ustedes, quienes viven de ese alimento, no pueden ni mover un dedo ¡Que deshonra a mi familia tener a holgazanes como ustedes en mi casa! – Nos gritaba la bruja, como le decía Aoi, cuando me encontraba tocando un pequeño piano que encontré en el ático.

Admito que quería pararme y darle su buen puñetazo pero me contuve, en parte porque sé que el que golpea a una mujer es maricon y por otra parte porque Aoi estaba sentada conmigo cantando "estrellita donde estas" Apreté las manos alrededor de la tapa de madera hasta dejarme los nudillos blancos, y de un tirón cerré el piano dejando a Aoi desconcertada.

-¡Onitan, Onitan! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa? – Exclamaba feliz mi hermanita tirándome de la camisa.

La tía al principio nos decía que éramos inmaduros, que nos comportabas como si nada, que no entendíamos que estábamos en medio de una guerra… pero después de un tiempo se daba cuenta que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención y se iba refunfuñando.

Íbamos a la playa cada vez que nuestra tía nos retaba o nos echaba de la casa porque Aoi lloraba en sueños, ósea todos los días, pero nunca olvidare la vez que me convertí en niñero; Aoi llevaba un kimono de hombre y yo un pantalón y camisa americana.

-¡Vamos Aoi! – Le decía tirándole mi polera en la cara – si no nos apuramos el agua se enfriara! – Le grite corriendo al cálido mar de la mañana.

Ella me quedo mirando embobada un momento antes de despabilarse y comenzar a desvestirse – Ya voy!

Ese día jugamos toda la mañana en la playa tirándonos agua, haciendo castillos de arena y ayudando a unas abuelitas a juntar agua en botellas, decían que sus nietas entraban en la adolescencia y el acné las ínsito a hacerles cremas naturales. En la tarde más niños de la edad de Aoi salieron a jugar con nosotros y los padres, creyendo que era un niñero, me pagaban 300 yenes por cada niño. Jugamos al futbol con una pelota de hule entre los niños y las niñas nos alentaban como porristas. Cuando mi capitán, un niño rubio de 5 años, me mando a la banca, que era una piedra con algas, pude ver como Aoi estaba mirando confundida algo entre los botes.

-¿Aoi? ¿Qué estas hacien… - No termine la frase al ver el cuerpo sin vida de algún marinero tapado con una manta de mimbre.

Aoi se giró a verme con ojos cristalinos - ¿Cuándo va a despertar?

La mire conmovido antes de abrazarla fuertemente contra mi pecho – No va a despertar Aoi, el está… el está… - No pude definir la muerte, yo no sabía dónde estaba. Algunos dicen que "está en un lugar mejor" pero ellos no pueden saberlo, si están vivos jamás han estado con la muerte como ese señor.

Aoi me miro con la mirada perdida antes de volver desorientada junto a las demás chicas a seguir animando a los chicos. Yo me quede mirando el cadáver controlando las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos ¿Qué pasaba si ese hombre era papá? ¿si se hundió en guerra? ¿si esta… si está muerto? Con miedo extendí mi mano a la manta de mimbre que le cubría la cabeza, por el color de sus pies debería estar recién comenzando a descomponerse… Estaba cerca, iba a levantarla cuando un familiar olor me llego a la nariz…

"_Canela…"_

Deje la manta donde estaba y volví con los niños, pero yo no jugué. Estaba sentado en una esquina con lágrimas en mis ojos que evitaba derramar. _Canela… ese era el único perfume… que el usaba…_

Cuando volvíamos a casa después de dejar a los niños con sus padres un familiar sonido nos llegó a los oídos; la alarma de bombardeo. Sin pensarlo mucho subí a Aoi a mi espalda y comenzamos a correr al bosque mirando de vez en cuando hacia el mar donde, a lo lejos, se veían algunos aviones en dirección a la ciudad. Salimos del sector urbano de la ciudad y corrimos a la calle donde estaba nuestra casa. Pase la calle de largo y me interne en el bosque con Aoi traumatizada en mi espalda, las imágenes del bombardeo anterior aun eran muy fuertes para una niña de su edad.

De tanto correr, no se cómo y no se porque, llegamos a la orilla de un hermoso y cristalino lago. Me quede embobado mirando la vegetación del lugar similar al lago donde solía pescar con papá, cuando desperté de nuestros recuerdos capturando peces del tamaño de un balde me di cuenta que Aoi no estaba en mi espalda.

-¡AOI! – Grite alarmado buscando entre los arbustos – por favor sal de donde quieras que estés – Seguí buscando pero no la encontré. Ya estaba por lanzarme al agua al ver si se cayó cuando sus exclamaciones entusiasmadas me llamaron la atención.

-¡Onitan! – Me grito desde la boca de una pequeña cueva en el cerro a pocos metros mío – mira lo que encontré

Suspire aliviado antes de pararme y caminar hacia esas "cuevitas" que resultaron ser una especie de refugio que se conectaba a una cuevita de al lado, como un santuario. Había una cocina, algunos muebles, horno, caña de pescar, paja… lo básico para hacer un campamento al aire libre. Afuera había pedazos de madera y lata esparcidos por el piso que Aoi, apenas, intentaba moverlos.

Me agache a su nivel tratando de no reírme de lo mucho que le costaba mover un palo con clavos - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Despe…jando… - Dijo sosteniendo con mucho esfuerzo el pedazo de madera antes que este se le resbalara de las manos y ella cayera hacia atrás por la fuerza ejercida.

-¿y porque despejas? – Le pregunte ayudándola con el palo que era más liviano que ella misma.

-Para nuestra casa! ^^ - Exclamo sentándose estilo indio con estrellitas en su cara.

Deje caer la madera- ¿casa?

-Sip! – Sonrío ella – Tu dijiste que cuando tuviéramos otro lugar donde vivir nos iríamos de esa horrible casa donde vive la bruja – Me enorgulleces con ese vocabulario Aoi – y ahora tenemos un lugar donde vivir! ^^

Señale las cuevitas - ¿Esto?... mmm… - Me quede examinándolo un tiempo -… se ve que a resistido muy bien el peso de la tierra, y además tiene potencial…

-¿entonces? – Me miro expectante mi hermana con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Imposible – Dije haciéndola caer de espaldas desilusionada.

-¿Cómo que imposible 737?

-imposible, primero porque soy menor de edad no podría conseguir un trabajo que nos pueda sustentar, de hecho ahora con la guerra ni siquiera el gobierno se puede sustentar. Y segundo no es muy… higiénico… que digamos – Le explique mirando los escarabajos que paseaban por las paredes.

-Pe-pero… - Trato de convencerme con sus ojos de perrito que me achicaban el corazón, suspire derrotado.

-Okey, vamos a arreglar este lugar como refugio para bombardeos pero el resto del tiempo estaremos con la bruja ¿vale? – Se mostró un poco decepcionada pero comprendió que tener tu lugar secreto donde pudieras jugar en tiempos de crisis es mejor que vivir en silencio en la casa de una bruja, por lo que sonrío satisfecha antes de subirse a mi espalda para volver a lo que lamentablemente era lo más parecido a una casa que teníamos…

-¡MALDITOS SEAN! – Rugió la tía golpeando la mesa – mientras nosotros protegíamos nuestras pertenencias ustedes se hacían los lesos corriendo a saber dónde escapando de todos ¡esto no es un juego es una guerra…!

-¡SERINA! – La callo tío Jin – no te hagas la heroína que si no hubieran estado los vecinos aquí cuando ocurrió eso hubieras tomado el mismo barco a Rusia sin importarte nosotros, en cambio ellos llegaron con leña y lata que servirá para reconstruir el huerto.

-Así es, mamá – Concordó Luna acercándose disimuladamente a mi – Ahora que mi hermano no está hay que apoyarnos como una familia… y yo amo a mi familia – Comento seductoramente mirándome de reojo, juro que si la bruja no me hubiera negado la comida por mi "cobardía" la hubiera vomitado toda.

Por lastima los padres no se dieron cuenta de las miradas de su hija – Luna tiene razón, Ahora que nuestro hijo está en Brasil hay que convivir nosotros por nuestros medios.

Serina solo gruño resignada – Pero no les daré comida… ni postre…

-¡BRUJA! O_O – Grito Aoi cayéndose de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y el foco de teatro encima – Todo menos mi postre TT_TT

A todos nos dio mucha gracia la actuación de mi hermanita, menos a-ya-saben-quien. Esa noche dormimos sin cenar y por mi mente paso que quizás vivir en ese "refugio" no sería mala idea…

Ninguno de los dos hablo ni una palabra de nuestro secreto y a la gente se le hacía normal ver como movíamos materiales de un lugar a otro ya que desde el último bombardeo muchas cosas se destruyeron. Lentamente ese refugio, como lo llamábamos, se convirtió en nuestro hogar. Pasábamos todo el día allí e incluso dormíamos allí. Nos acostumbramos a los insectos y luciérnagas nocturnos que nos acompañan en las noches. En casa no nos extrañaban, ahora me comienzo a dar cuenta que los sentimientos de Luna hacia mí es más una posesión de juguetes, necesita verme una vez a la semana y abrazarme fraternalmente para estar tranquila, como una hermana sobreprotectora... es un presentimiento que me conto pero… ella sabía antes que llegara la carta desde Brasil que su hermano… murió.

Jinno y Serina comenzaron a pelear por infidelidad, al parecer el viejo tenía una "amiga" brasileña, que fue quien se hizo cargo de mi primo, la cual era una drogadicta que lo mato al andar "volada" y la tía se había emborrachado hace 25 años y es posible que mi primo tampoco sea el hijo de Jin. Le había preguntado quien era el padre pero…

-No lo se, habían tantos

Tuve pesadillas una semana -_-

Todo estaba bien por un tiempo, ya llevábamos un mes en la aldea de mi tía y a pesar de no haber hecho amigos ambos nos sentíamos cómodos en ese ambiente gracias a la playa y nuestro refugio y porque Mikan me había respondido todas las cartas que le escribí en ese mes, 37 exactas, cada una de ellas estaba impregnada de su perfume y su dedicación sin ninguna falta ortográfica, lo que demostraba que se había esmerado mucho ya que normalmente le pone doble ere a "raton". Sus cartas hasta el día de hoy explotaban mi corazón de alegría y mis labios besaban el papel imaginándome que eran sus labios, y ella me conto que hacía lo mismo con las mías. Vivimos un tiempo en el mundo "perfecto" al que queríamos volver, en las noches nos acostábamos pensando en formas de alegrar a una madre muerta, en la mañana conversábamos con un pedazo de papel que era Mikan y en la tarde descansábamos en nuestro refugio comiendo parte de la comida que no le di a mis tíos.

Un día Luna trato de seguirnos; pinto las suelas de nuestros zapatos con pintura haciendo que dejáramos un rastro a donde fuimos en la mañana ya que ella no podía seguirnos a esa hora por el trabajo, cuando termino su turno al mediodía comenzó a seguir nuestros pasos por el bosque cantando muy fuerte pensando que su voz desafinada haría que saliera a saludarla. Pero tan fuerte cantaba que no escuchaba la alarma de bombardeos, cuando la sentí saque a Aoi del columpio donde estaba jugando y nos escondimos en la cueva, donde nadie podía vernos. Lamentablemente Luna estaba al aire libre, con un kimono rojo y pelo rubio en un camino café… Ese día aprendí que es bueno tener un color de pelo normal. De mi prima solo quedaron huesos quemados y un cerebro esparcido por la calle y su kimono rojo se confundía con el líquido del suelo. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Jinno se fue de la casa, ya no soportaba los gritos de la persona a la que solía amar. El sufría la muerte de su hija, el la amaba, pero el mismo día que ella falleció esos dos decidieron separarse. Dio un poco de pena que esto pasara porque a pesar de la forma de ser de ambos aún hay amor cuando miran al otro, pero esa chispa no la pueden ver bajo presión. Si todo esto hubiera ocurrido en una época diferente a esta, cuando la guerra no hubiera estado sobre ellos, quizás las cosas hubieran sido mejor; pero ahora no. Ahora estoy solo con mi hermana en una silenciosa casa junto a una mujer deprimente que nos culpa entre llantos de la muerte de su hija.

Esa casa a pesar de no ser la que nos gustaba a nosotros era el hogar de una familia, de una unión, de una felicidad… y todo ese amor se rompió en miles de pedazos y los pedazos se incendiaron, el viento esparció las cenizas y estas se hundieron en distintos mares… ella no tiene nada porque pelear. Los días pasaban tranquilos y monótonos; en la mañana bajábamos a desayunar, y soportar las acusaciones de la tía, para después ir a trabajar de "niñero" en la ciudad, en la tarde íbamos al sector rural a descansar en nuestro refugio y leer las 37 cartas que nos envió Mikan y en la noche o dormíamos en el refugio o volvíamos a la casa por la ventana ya que cuando entrabamos por la puerta Serina estaba borracha gritando el nombre de sus hijos en la entrada. Un día entramos por la puerta por la noche siendo recibidos con un plato de porcelana que apenas pude esquivar.

-¡¿Qué RAYOS TE PASA? Por poco me golpeas – Le dije sobándome la cabeza.

-Asi que ahora te importan los golpes… ¡Hip! – Murmuro mi tía obviamente borracha - ¿Por qué no ¡hip! Te vas a una cita con… esas cartas? De seguro ¡hip! Le dará gusto… verte… ¡hip!

-Tía ¿esta borracha? – Pregunto inocente mi hermana.

-Nooo! ¿Qué crees? Estoy ¡hip! De lo más fien…

La mire con mala cara, es entendible que este deprimida por la muerte de sus hijos pero beber tanto solo la hará seguirlos – Okey… nos llevaremos nuestra cena y te dejaremos tranquila… - Le dije dándole una señal a Aoi para que tomara nuestros platos de la mesa.

La tía le trato de dar un botellazo en la cabeza pero por suerte la saque del camino de la botella - ¡¿QUIEREN COMER? Entonces cómprense su alimento ¡hip! ¡Ya estas grande Natsume por amor de Dioa! ¡hip1 ya es hora que te vayas de la casa y… cuides a tu inútil hermana ¡hip! Que no sirven para nada en esta casa… ¡NO SIRVIERON ANTES NO SIRVEN AHORA CARAJO! ¡hip! Vete… vete a libir bon esa… licachona de tu novia ¡hip!

Apreté la mandíbula aun sosteniendo con fuerza a Aoi entre mis brazos - ¡Bien! Nos vamos, Aoi y yo ya tenemos donde quedarnos – mi hermana me miro esperanzada – no necesitamos aguantar tus gritos e insultos ¡Bruja fea!

Después de eso salí corriendo con Aoi en brazos hacia nuestro refugio, o mejor dicho nueva casa. Ya era de noche en plena primavera lo que hacía que la noche fuera cálida y el lago se llenara de pequeños insectos, entre ellos las luciérnagas. Aoi se pasó la noche tratando de atrapar a los insectos brillantes en sus manos, pero por su torpeza siempre acababa aplastándolos en sus manos, yo la consolaba diciéndole que a mi me tomaron muchas noches de campamento a prender a tomarlas con delicadeza pero eso solo la entusiasmaba más. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de hormigas, escarabajos y arañas que nos miraban entre la amarillenta luz que emitían las luciérnagas sin acercársenos, al parecer esos insectos tenían sus "casas" en las paredes porque la madera que coloco el anterior dueño del lugar les ponía nerviosos. Nos quedamos dormidos en una habitación luminosa, era obvio que iba a ser difícil vivir allí pero no imposible.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos por nuestras cosas en la casa de la tía, quien estaba tirada en el piso cuando llegamos. Subimos todas nuestras pertenencias, el piano, ropa, comida, mantas, el piano, fotos, sartenes, las cartas de Mikan y los restos de nuestra casa, lo subimos todo a una carretilla que nos prestó uno de los vecinos granjeros de la zona. Cuando Aka despertó nos quedo mirando confundida antes de entender lo que estábamos haciendo, me hubiera gustado que nos hubiese detenido, así mostraría que nos quería, pero al contrario nos ayudo a empacar. Me fui jalando la carreta con Aoi sentada sobre un baúl hacia nuestra nueva casa, no lo sabía pero la tía se quedó mirándonos todo lo que pude según me conto Aoi.

-¡YUPI! Vivimos solos, vivimos, vivimos solos… - Cantaba alegre Aoi dando vueltas descalza en la hierba cayéndose de poto al estar mareada. La recogí del suelo desde la ropa.

-Aun no terminamos, hay que guardar nuestras cosas – Le informe apuntándole a la carreta llena de objetos.

Aoi me puso mala cara – Pero podemos dejarlas afueraaa…

-Claro, si quieres que se llenen de barro y se echen a perder, ahora dame una mano – Le dije sarcásticamente antes de soltarla en el paso y ponernos a ordenar.

La cueva más cercana al camino era la cocina, el camino donde se conectaban era el comedor y la otra cueva era la habitación y el baño era el lago (y pensar que los aldeanos tomaban esa agua :P)

Al principio las cosas fueron divertidas mientras las luciérnagas estaban con nosotros; hacíamos nuestra rutina normal pero comíamos en nuestra nueva casa en compañía de la naturaleza haciéndonos cada día mejores escaladores de árboles. Pero ya no tenía trabajo. Los niños habían sido evacuados por sus padres a otros pueblos o simplemente los familiares murieron y se quedaron en algún orfanato, la comida se nos comenzó a agotar y los ataques, aunque pararon de tirar fuego, se hacían más frecuentes, como el latido de un corazón antes de morir.

Cuando la alarma sonaba y las familias abandonaban las casas yo entraba en ellas y sacaba algunas frutas o kimonos para después venderlos al otro lado de la ciudad, creo que se define como robo. Pero a pesar de eso seguíamos con una vida normal por el resto de la primavera, entrando a hurtadillas a la parte trasera de los huertos para sacar tomates, trigo, zanahorias, cebollas… entre otras frutas y verduras. Cada vez las luciérnagas alumbraban menos y nuestra ropa se ensuciaba, nuestro hedor ahuyentaba a los peces y nuestros cabellos parecían nidos de pájaros. Al término de la primavera también terminaron las luciérnagas, que como por un golpe murieron en la noche y al día siguiente Aoi les hizo un funeral, decía que recompensaba no poder habérselo hecho a mamá. Esa misma semana extrañas enfermedades llegaron a la ciudad.

Aoi y yo fuimos víctimas de un horrible sarpullido en todo el cuerpo, era deprimente ver a tu hermana rascarse contra un árbol y tú sin una moneda en mano para pagarle un doctor. Estuve ahorrando el dinero que encontraba o robaba por más de un mes para el doctor, mientras tanto vivíamos de lo que robábamos en las granjas; cebollas, zanahorias, apio, arroz… pero con la guerra la hambruna había aumentado a tal grado que los mismos granjeros, antes gordos y sonrojados, estaban flacos y desnutridos. "La guerra saca lo mejor y lo peor de la gente" el que dijo eso miente porque para nosotros solo saco lo peor ya que los ciudadanos nos trataban como basura ¡no éramos nada! Preferían darle comida a los perros callejeros que a nosotros dos niños que moríamos de hambre. Nadie sintió pena de mi hermanita con la ropa toda rota y sucia y un pequeño gorro de militar que usábamos como plato… nadie quiso ayudarla… nadie quiso salvarla… Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubieran aceptado darle un poco de comida o adoptarla para que ella pudiera vivir ¡pero no! Tuvieron que ser egoístas y dejarnos botados en la calle, enfermos, desnutridos, sucios y… solos

-¿Síntomas? – Pregunto el doctor poniéndole una paleta de madera en la lengua de Aoi.

-Mareo, pérdida de peso, diarrea, su cabello se aclaró, varias infecciones y salpullido – A cada palabra que decía sentía como mi voz temblaba y Aoi se sonrojara de que un extraño conociera los "cambios" en su cuerpo.

El doctor se quitó los lentes cansado pero sin tomarle mucha importancia – Su hermana sufre desnutrición, Hyuuga-san, algo que deberías saber a simple vista por lo delgada y débil que esta.

-Lo sé, Subaru-san, pero quería cerciorarme de que no estuviera mesclado con otra enfermedad, y ver si me podía dar una cura.

-La desnutrición por si ya es como muchas enfermedades juntas, Hyuuga – Comenzó a buscar unos papeles entre los cuadernos de su escritorio y darle una paletita de dulces a Aoi, la cual la negó diciendo que aún le quedaban pastillas en la cajita – La cura, obviamente, sería la alimentación adecuada; dale frutas, azúcar, carbohidratos y en un tiempo se recuperara.

Apreté la mandíbula - ¿en donde consigo comida?

El doctor se volvió a colocar los anteojos dándome un rápido escaneo ligeramente interesado, hizo una pequeña mueca con la cara al percatarse del mal olor que llevábamos y lo sucios que estábamos, de por más debio comprender que no teníamos dinero ni casa y mucho menos comida. Giro la mirada y llamo a que pasara el siguiente paciente; una indirecta a "no-tengo-nada-para-darles-ya-váyanse"

-No te preocupes, Aoi – Murmure mientras la arropaba cuidadosamente en la cama – te traeré azúcar y frutas para que te mejores.

-Onitan… - Murmuro apenas tratando de darme una sonrisa pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas. Me tendió la cajita de pastillas frutales – To…mala…

Incline el envase en mi mano y solo salió una pastilla morada con forma de frambuesa – solo queda una

Ella me dedico una pequeña sonrisa mostrando como sus dientes eran más oscuros que su piel – Po…r eso… tomala… nitan…

-Gracias – Conteste apretándola en mis manos para darle un rápido beso en la frente – Ahora a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Natsume-nii…. – Murmuro Aoi cerrando sus cansados ojitos dejándome con el miedo que no los volviera a abrir.

Aquella noche me escabullí a uno de los campos a los que más les e robado, normalmente y por seguridad atacaría la siembra que este alejada de la parcela pero el dueño, que fue el que me presto la carreta para mudarme al refugio, tenia las plantaciones de azúcar en frente de su casa. Me fui gateando hasta las largas cañas de azúcar que parecían burlarse de mi con lo fuerte y nutritivas que se veían. Alargue mis manos y las jale pero nada, me senté y tire más fuerte y nada, me pare y jale con todas mis fuerzas pero apenas salían la raíz. Olvidando completamente donde estaba gemí en dolor dando un último intento y la planta salió pero también el dueño de la casa.

-¡Oye tú! – Grito el hombre apuntándome con un dedo.

Me levante asustado con la caña de azúcar en manos y salí corriendo, pero el hambre me tenia débil y no fue difícil para el hombre pescarme del pescuezo y tirarme al piso debajo suyo.

-¡Tu eres el ladrón de por aquí infeliz! – Grito dándome un puñetazo en la cara - ¡No te basta con la guerra y le robas a los necesitados como nosotros! - Me dio dos puñetazos en la cara - ¡Desgracia… Whoa!

Con un poco de suerte me lo quite de encima tirándolo al piso, me incorpore rápido y fui corriendo hacia la caña – lo lamento señor pero mi hermana lo necesita – Dije agachándome por la planta pero el hombre me salto encima y me tiro al suelo.

-¡Y yo necesito el dinero cobarde! – Comenzó a patear mi ya débil cuerpo haciéndome escupir sangre y quedar aun más sucio y mugriento que antes, pero yo no soltaba la caña.

-¡YA SUELTALA LADRON! – Con otra caña de azúcar, ya podrida, comenzó a azotarme en el piso pero yo seguía sin soltar la valiosa planta repitiéndome mentalmente _mi hermana lo necesita, Aoi la necesita y yo la necesito _y ese pensamiento bajaba el dolor de mi cuerpo y el sabor metálico en la boca.

Una vez que el señor se canso de golpearme me levanto de la camisa y me arrastro, literal, todo el camino hasta la policía. Acusándome de ladrón, culpable, infeliz, estoy infeliz, y poco hombre.

-¿eso fue lo que paso, Natsume? – Pregunto tranquilo y sereno el policía con su pelo canoso y mirada amable.

Yo solo pude asentir avergonzado que alguien tan sucio como yo recibiera un trato tan afable de aquel gentil hombre.

El oficial Kaname se quedó meditando unos segundos – ya veo… pero ¿era necesario este nivel de violencia? – Cuestiono apuntando mi golpeado y ensangrentado cuerpo.

-Así es, Kaname – El barbudo hombre me apunto con la planta con la que me azoto aun manchada de sangre seca – Este infeliz buscaba robar mis plantaciones y más encima tuvo la descares de usar a su hermana como escusa y…

-¿pero como es eso posible? Según los registros tu no plantas azúcar – El hombre trago saliva – al menos que la hayas escondido del pueblo y la uses solo para ti… porque si ese es el caso esa plantación es de todos y al intentar quitarle la planta a este joven es considerado un asalto.

Apreté mi agarre en la planta un poco más contento que el hombre saliera corriendo con un "deje la plancha encendida" y quedarme a solas con el guardia. Me sirvió amablemente una taza de té y unos emparedados los cuales comí contento de probar comida de verdad.

-Esto no estará en tus papeles – Comento dejándome a medio camino de mi sexto pan – veo que eres un chico inteligente si descubriste algo que yo y mi cuartel no vimos y también eres honorable sacrificándote por tu hermana.

Lo mire serio recordando él porque estaba allí – Gracias por todo, pero por favor envuélvame 10 emparedados para mi hermanita.

Me miro sorprendido un momento, seguro pensó como alguien podría comer tanto, pero por la mirada en mi cara debió entender que pudiera o no TIENE que comer por su salud. Obedientemente me preparo los panes y les agrego distintas cosas para "hacer cada mordida única" como dijo y me los envolvió en distintos pañuelos de colores asegurando que nos divertiríamos muchas noches haciendo aviones de papel. Con una manta extra y comida volví al campamento casi a la madrugada, pero a pesar de eso Aoi estaba sentada en el columpio esperándome… su carita no tuvo precio cuando me vio; primero fue feliz de verme, después horror de ver el estado en el que estaba para terminar en alivio de que estuviera sano y salvo ¡y con comida para variar! Al igual que yo se comió 7 emparedados de una y el resto de los alimentos fue nuestro desayuno al día siguiente, y el día después de ese volví a robar en los campos.

A veces me preguntaba que pensaran de mi mis padres y amigos en el cielo, infierno, limbo o donde quieras que te vayas al morir… Robando, engañando, contrabandeando y olvidando toda la moral que creía tener. Cada día Aoi se enfermaba más y más y los bombardeos cada vez disminuían por lo que me era imposible entrar a las casas a robar por lo que no podía alimentar a Aoi ni pagarle otra visita al medico.

Esa mañana me levante pesado, triste y desanimado, pero eso no importaba debía ir a "trabajar" para darle un mejor futuro a Aoi, si, porque ahora sumido en la locura ella es lo único que me importa. Antes de salir palpe el bolsillo de mi rota chaqueta encontrando para mi asombro la pastilla frutal que Aoi me dejo hacia unas semanas ya, iba a dársela pero al voltearme su pequeño, enfermo y gris cuerpo casi sin vida seguía durmiendo con esas largas ojeras debajo de los ojos y su respiración entre cortada; estaba muriendo… y yo no podía hacer nada. Con tristeza me eche a la boca la pastilla antes de salir a la ciudad.

Ya había pasado un año que paso volando, un año sin mamá, un año sin papá, un año sin amigos, un año sin hogar, un año sin escuela, un año sin Mikan, un año sin comida y un año sin felicidad; a eso se redujo mi vida. Mientras caminaba solo en aquel frio día comencé a recordar a mi familia, a mis amigos a mi… a mi vida. Me pregunto ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué lo perdimos todo? Nunca hicimos nada malo, nunca insultamos a ningún gobierno, nunca matamos ni pecamos y aun así nos castigaron ¿no ven que no es nuestra culpa nacer en un país en guerra? ¿no saben cuántas vidas murieron por nada? ¿Por qué nos resistimos? Si al final los americanos igual nos ganaron… nosotros nos fuimos los únicos en sufrir, otros países, aliados, vecinos, enemigos… todos pagan las decisiones de algunos, solo porque esos "algunos" son poderosos no significa que debiéramos obedecerlos ¡Pero lo hicieron! Los militares fueron a matar, los marinos a hundir y nosotros a morir porque ellos hacían lo mismo. Yo quería vivir pero no esta vida… quizás morir seria mejor, de todas formas Aoi esta enferma y Mikan no me responde las cartas ¿de qué me sirve la vida? si no la disfruto en absoluto…

-¡Ah! Que dicha ~ Canto una mujer a unos metros. Levante la mirada para encontrarme con una linda pelinegra de ojos azules que llevaba un sombrero y vestido blanco - ¿No es genial volver a casa, Tatsuo?

Detrás de una carreta salieron un par de chicos, el más joven era castaño de ojos verdes y tenia una ropa pobre y sucia como la mía, y el segundo era un pelinegro de ojos azules que llevaba un esmoquin negro – No le encuentro lo grande, hermana, es solo un pueblito al fin del mundo lleno de… plagas…

Arrugue la nariz en ese comentario quedándome claro que NO me agradaba ese chico.

-Mou, que malo – Murmuro la chica – deberías ser más como Hiroshi ¡el siempre es humilde y agradecido!

El chico castaño, que cargaba todas las maletas en los hombros a pesar de lo pequeño y frágil que se veía, se paso una mano por detrás de la cabeza ruborizándose – Pues no s para tanto, Himeji-chan… ¡Dijo Himeji-sama!

Rodé los ojos ante la escena de "niños ricos que vienen a la aldea" en serio que son irritantes... pero su comida es deliciosa. Hay, olvidada en una esquina de la carroza, una suculenta sandia gigante con naranjas y plátanos alrededor parecía mofarse de mi hambriento estómago, iba a pedirles un poco cuando me acorde que Aoi está enferma y no necesita solo un "poco" necesita la caja. Espere a que los chicos entraran a la gran casa blanca antes de correr hacia la carreta, sacar la caja y correr de vuelta al refugio cuando comenzó a llover.

-Cielos… - Suspire por enésima vez cubriendo mi cabeza con la caja, varias personas que me veían andar con esa caja trataban de pedirme de donde la saque, ya que ver frutas grandes y maduras en este tiempo no es muy común, les conteste que en el huerto del gordiflón con bigote gracioso, ese que me golpeo, el cual recibió muchas personas en su puerta que no aceptarían un no por respuesta.

En el instante mismo que pise el refugio todo cansado de la carrera la lluvia empeoro a tal grado que comenzó a arrastrar las flores que plantamos al lado del lago.

Chasquee dos veces la lengua apoyándome en el marco de la puerta – eso será difícil de arreglar… - Me dije a mi mismo antes de dejar la caja en el suelo y comenzar a cortar la sandia con una piedra afilada que usábamos como cuchillo - ¡Mira AoI! TENgo Algo Para TI – Cante animadamente cortando la sandía.

-mmm… - Gimió mi hermana lamiendo algo. Cuando me di vuelta pude verla aun más pálida y lúgubre que en la mañana con algo en su boca pero… ¿Qué era?

-Aoi? – Ella giro un poco la cabeza como señal de que me oía - ¿Qué es lo que estas comiendo?

Ella dejo que una pequeña y titubeante sonrisa se formara en sus labios antes de levantar unos centímetros su huesuda mano con la caja de pastillas – Dul..ce…

-Pero no habían más dulces – Comente tomando la caja y batiéndola cerca de mi oído, efectivamente había algo ahí - wow que suerte, frutas y dulces ¿Qué mejor?

Aoi asintió un poco aun lamiendo ese supuesto caramelo. Con una tonta sonrisa en la cara vacié la caja en mi mano - ¡Pero estos son botones! – Grite viendo tembloroso aquellos tres grandes botones de colores que habían en mis manos.

-No, hermano – Negó apenas Aoi – Esos son dulces… están algo duros y desabridos pero… son dulces… - Me contesto con la vista nublada y mostrándome el botón que tenia en su blanca y enferma lengua.

Me asuste al pensar como no se dio cuenta que era un botón, es entendible que te lo eches a la boca de la caja y no lo veas ¡pero por el sabor y lo grande que es sabes que es un botón! Le saque el botón de la boca – No Aoi, esto es un botón que debimos guardar en la caja.

Aoi me miro confusa antes de poner una pequeña y cansada sonrisa – No importa, también te hice bolas de carne

-¿bolas de carne? – Pregunte incrédulo recordando como nuestra abuela juntaba todas las sobras del asado en las fiestas y hacia grandes y jugosas bolas de carne - ¿De-de donde sacaste la carne?

-No lo sé – Respondió con un hilito de voz – Las encontré al lado de mi cama aunque están puntiagudas y duele.

Me quede pensativo un momento porque eso es imposible, nadie entraría a un refugio con tan mal olor como este y mucho menos le daría comida a una niña enferma y se iría sin dejar rastro, eso solo pasa en las fabulas del abuelo. Ella sonrió de nuevo antes de buscar algo entre sus ropas y alargarme un par de piedras.

-Toma, Niitan, guarde las más grandes para ti – Exclamo con la vista nublada y la mano temblando en el aire.

La mire horrorizado antes de que gruesas lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos – Esto no es comida Aoi, tu-tu estas delirando… ¡Te traje frutas y-y…! comida… - Dije cortándole un pequeño pedazo de sandia y dárselo en la boca.

Ella degusto contenta el sabor – Esta delicioso… hace mucho que no comíamos bien… - Murmuro con la pupila borrosa.

-¿cierto? Porque esto si es comida… - Murmure aun con las lágrimas en mis ojos. Le di otro y otro pedazo de sandía pero ya a la cuarta cucharada dijo que ya no podía comer más.

Le suplique y le implore que comiera pero ella decía que no tenia hambre y que tampoco iba a servir. Me puse a llorar más fuerte a medida que comenzaba a decir que las paredes tenían caras y su ropa estaba cambiando de color. Me dio una mirada tranquilizadora de esas que daba mamá después de llorar como un "estaré bien porque te quiero" Pero esta vez ella no iba a estar bien.

-Aoi

-Si? – Murmuro acomodándose en la cama para dormir.

-Te amo, eres todo para mi y eres lo más importante que tengo y perdóname por no poder tomar tu lugar porque… honestamente… no puedo… esta vez no puedo… - Me disculpe entre más lágrimas y sollozos.

Ella me miro un momento y me sonrió de medio lado – Te amo también, hermano… no puedo decir que nunca te olvidare porque no se… a donde ire… pero siempre voy a cuidarte a ti y a Mikan-nee y a todos los hijos que me prometiste tener…

Lance una pequeña risa sin humor – No te compliques con los hijos que no será problema llamar a la cigüeña.

-niitan… yo ya se como se crean los bebes – me quede en shock O_O – pero por favor no seas como papá y cierra la puerta y no dejes a tus hijos traumados.

La tome de las manos – Cumpliré tu voluntad.

Con una risa y sonrisas Aoi se quedó dormida… pero jamás despertó…

A la mañana siguiente vendí las naranjas y compre heno para el funeral. Siguiendo la costumbre la acosté en un ataúd rodeada de flores y la cajita de frutas en sus manos, su hermosa sonrisa y el lindo vestido que le puse la hacían ver como un ángel… un ángel que fue al cielo. Las llamas consumieron el cuerpo y el humo comenzó a esparcirse en el cielo junto con el de otras personas fallecidas. El imperio Japón había caído ante el enemigo, mi ciudad había caído y mi vida se había derrumbada en cuestión de un año y tres semanas… Nunca volví al refugio y no tengo intenciones de volver allí jamás, los recuerdos están frescos y el espíritu de mi hermana vive en ese lugar… Barriendo, plantando flores que me gustan, ayudándome a mover los muebles, cocinando con lo poco que teníamos y sonriéndome siempre tan animadamente… es demasiado doloroso ir allí y ver que ya no estaba, su presencia era como un fantasma en mi mente al que me aferraba y aclamaba desde lejos ya que si me acerco no soportare el dolor de no tenerla en mis manos.

-Natsume – Me llamo Serina sacándome de mis recuerdos. Me gire con la mirada nublada hacia ella quien se veía más joven y lúgubre desde que Jin-Jin sse suicido – Lamento tu perdida.

Le di un rápido escaneo a sus ojos antes tan severos y traicioneros ahora convertidos en sinceros y cansados, como una invitación tímida a que la muerte se la llevara - Es mi perdida, no tuya.

Ella me miro con pena, culpa y dolor antes de extenderme un montón de cartas unidas por elástico – Estas son todas las cartas que has recibido desde que te fuiste de mi casa… son 1.234 hasta ahora.

-Tu sabias donde vivía ¿Por qué no me las dejaste? – Ese sentimiento era algo extraño y desconocido para mi, una mezcla de odio y alivio de que me las de.

La bruja bajo la cabeza con vergüenza – Pensé que… pensé que yo había perdido a los que amo… tu también deberías perderlo – Pequeñas lagrimas surcaron sus ahuecadas mejillas antes de romper en una gigantesco llanto - ¡Lo lamento tanto!... Todo es mi culpa porque… porque pude haberlos ido a buscar o decirte que tus amigos se ofrecían a darles casa… ¡no lo dije porque pensé que no pasaría nada! Pero ahora… ahora…

La mire con un poco de comprensión. Ella no es mala, si lo fuera no se estaría ahogando en sus lágrimas por este sufrimiento, solo al igual que yo perdió lo que amaba pero su dolor fue diez veces mayor. Mamá decía que el dolor que sentíamos cuando perdíamos a un amigo o a una mascota no era nada con el de una madre que perdió a sus hijos. Tome con cuidados las cartas y en ese mismo lugar acompañado de los sollozos de mi tía leí cada una de las cartas…

…

Estaba triste y desolado pero una pisca de felicidad se coló por mis ojos mientras me sentaba en el tren viendo como del verde campo alrededor de la aldea y lentamente nos perdemos en la nada para reaparecer en la capital de Japón Tokyo. La mayoría de las cartas eran de Mikan y su familia que trataban de saber dónde estábamos, si necesitábamos ayuda, que nos extrañaban y su dirección para cuando nos llegue la carta podamos irnos con ellos. En mis manos tenía una bolsa donde deje todas las cartas, que ahora eran la última esperanza a la que me aferraba para permanecer en este mundo injusto, en ese mundo sin nadie…

Cuando las puertas se abrieron salí junto al mar de personas con caras largas y miradas opacas como la mía, de seguro muchos de ellos perdieron a sus familias, fueron engañados, están en bancarrota o saben que van a morir… pero no puedo hacer nada y honestamente tampoco quiero hacerlo. Camine por la plaza repleta de gente, de risas y de susurros con la última carta que me daba los datos más exactos para llegar a la casa (la forma de la reja, el color, los pisos…) y con un poco de ayuda de los ciudadanos llegue a la nueva casa de Mikan; una amplia y rustica casa de tres pisos estilo americano café con blanco con un hermoso jardín afuera, algo muy parecido a la casa que tenían en nuestro pueblo. Con un pequeño suspiro empuje la reja y entre al jardín con algunas sirvientas que me quedaron mirando mientras sacaba una copia de llave que me mandaron y abrí la puerta.

Todo era sofisticado, elegante pero sencillo y de madera. Era como otro mundo allí con las sirvientas riendo y trabajando y algunos socios de la familia que salían de la sala de reunión para tomar agua… todo era muy tranquilo. Después de buscar un poco y escuchar conversaciones ajenas concluí que los hermanos estaban en el mercado e Izumi en una junta pero… no escuche nada de Yuka. Guiándome de la vieja casa de Mikan logre subir a una pequeña torre como la de Rapunzel Con mucho miedo y nervios toque a la puerta dos veces

-Adelante! – Exclamo Mikan desde el otro lado de la puerta pensando que debía ser uno de sus hermanos. Me mordí el labio inferior por toda la inseguridad que albergaba mi cuerpo ¡no malinterpretes! Yo la amo y nunca dejaría de amarla pero no se si ella aun me quiere después de todo lo que e hecho...

Con un suspiro de resignación abrí la puerta hacia la gran habitación de Mikan, quien estaba encima de una silla tratando de alcanzar un libro. En el centro había una gran cama rojo oscuro con velos y cojines de fresas que le regale en su cumpleaños 12, unos veladores de roble con rosas talladas a mano, un balcón a una esquina y su armario a la otra esquina y, encima de su cama, era un retrato que nos hizo un exmarino en el muelle a los 15 años. Me puse a curiosear por la pieza encontrando en cajitas y muebles alguna carta o recuerdo mio. No pude evitar sonreír porque ella tampoco me olvidaba. Escuche un pequeño estruendo cuando Mikan se cayo del asiento después de tomar su libro.

Cuando me acercaba a ella para ayudarla ella ya se había levantado dejándome ver el hermoso vestido celeste con blanco que llevaba y, a pesar de no combinar, aun usaba el collar que le regale con una piedra roja haciéndome soltar un suspiro de paz. Se quedo congelada un momento, de seguro pensando si realmente era yo, y lentamente levanto su mirada subiendo por mis sucios pies, por mi rota ropa hasta llegar a mi sonriente cara.

-Nat…sume… - Murmuro antes que gruesas lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Me sentí mal por hacerla llorar, verla llorar era como ver la a ella y a Aoi llorar al mismo tiempo… y no quiero que ellas sufran.

Le limpie las lagrimas con una mano acariciándole la mejilla, dio un pequeño respingo al sentir mi áspera piel con la suya. Me sentí mal al darme cuenta como mi morena y dañada mano tocaba aquella perfecta piel de porcelana que llevaba Mikan, ahora éramos tan apartes… Pensé en irme y desaparecer de su vida, ella era linda e inteligen… amigable -_- de seguro conseguirá a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Ya comenzaba a quitar mi mano cuando ella la agarro con fuerza.

-Natsume… Natsume… - Volvió a murmurar poniendo una hermosa sonrisa entre sus lagrimas – Natsume estas aquí! – Grito antes de saltar encima de mi y mis heridas, pero por suerte no me dolieron y pude responderle el abrazo – Natsume yo… yo estaba tan preocupada por ti… pensé que te había perdido…

-Shh… - La calle suavemente acariciando su cabeza – Yo también pensé que te había perdido y no tenia nada porque vivir…

Abrió la boca, de seguro para preguntarme por mamá y Aoi, pero por el estado y la tristeza que tenia debió comprender lo que paso y se puso a llorar más fuerte en mi pecho cuando se alejó unos pasos para abrir los botones de mi ropa.

-¿Quién es la pervertida ahora? – Pregunte por primera vez en mucho tiempo con una irónica sonrisa.

-¡Ca-callate! – Tartamudeo con un lindo sonrojo – quiero ver tus golpes… solo eso.

Cuando me termino de sacar la camisa pude ver como me miraba con una mescla de tristeza, culpa y lastima en sus ojos al ver las marcas de la caña de azúcar, los clavos que me enterré cuando reconstruíamos el refugio, los golpes del granjero, las marcas del sarpullido y las quemaduras del bombardeo que aun no sanaban por completo – Lo siento…

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Porque mientras yo estaba tranquila en América tu sufrías tanto – Dijo tocando un poco la quemadura en la esquina de mi cadera – Si no te molesta voy a llevarte mañana mismo al medico de papá para que te cure.

Le sonreí de costado viendo como me miraba con tanta energía tratando de pasarme su optimismo – y si no te molesta voy a hacer esto… - Después de eso la bese en sus deliciosos labios disfrutando la oscuridad de mis ojos aunque sea por un momento.

En todo el tiempo esa oscuridad y aquel placer me dejaron tocar las nubes de nuevo y sentir la vida por mis venas, pero en este corto momento que los labios se separan y los ojos siguen cerrados puedo mirar al pasado y darme cuenta que nada será igual. Según las cartas ellos se salvaron porque la prima de Mikan, esa chica Hotaru que venia cada verano y me ponía en vergüenza, conquisto sin querer a un noble de por allí, Ruka creo, y ya que "el príncipe salva a la princesa" logro que se quedaran en américa durante la guerra. Si no hubiera sido por el los hubieran fusilado por entrar como inmigrantes en plena guerra.

En el momento en el que abro los ojos aterrizo a la realidad que esta frente a mi, y aunque es buena y no me quejo, todo lo que perdí en el camino no volverá jamás. Y ni las "cajas de ayuda" o "programas de reubicación" pagaran la muerte y sufrimiento de todos nosotros… porque nadie pagara tu muerte hermanita, y ya que no tuve la fuerza para hablarle a la soledad en tu funeral dejar esta nota en la caja de pastillas será nuestra historia jamás contada.

Atte tu hermano que siempre te ama Natsume

PD; Mi segunda hija acaba de nacer y su nombre es Aoi, igual que su increíble tía.


End file.
